


Sick

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: When you get sick, Brahms takes care of you.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Sick

Your forehead burned, and you were cold. You shivered under your blanket, your body feeling like lead. God, you hated being sick. Back when you had an office job, you loved the idea of calling in sick, but in practice it wasn’t nearly as fun. And now, you didn’t have an office job, so there was really no point in being sick.  


Yet here you were.  


Brahms had woken up only a few minutes prior to you shivering violently beside him, and you had told him in a scratchy voice that he should try to avoid you so that he didn’t catch it. He quickly left the room, and you were glad. You figured that his immune system might not be the best, considering his complete lack of contact with the outside world.  


Eyes heavy, you curled up into his side of the bed that was still warm from him. God, you were so tired, and you decided not to fight sleep. It felt as though you had only closed your eyes for a second, however when you opened them again, your eyes met a large bowl of oranges on the bedside table.  


Frowning in confusion, your tired mind vaguely wondered who had put a still-life next to the bed. When you felt a weight on your chest, your mind focused a bit, and you shifted to see Brahms putting another blanket over you. And another, and another. You laughed quietly as Brahms kept on piling up blankets to the point that it felt like you had a small child on your chest.  


“Why are there oranges by the bed?” You asked as he looked at his good work and nodded to himself, and you could tell he was beaming with pride for providing for you.  


“Because they’ll make you better.” Brahms replied, sitting on the bed and grabbing an orange, peeling it.  


“There are like six oranges in there!” You laughed.  


“And you’re going to eat them all so you can get better.” Brahms nodded again to accentuate his words, placing the orange peel bits back in the bowl.  


“I couldn’t eat that many oranges even if I wanted to.” Smiling softly, you pet his back. “You should stay back so you don’t get sick.”  


“I won’t get sick.” Brahms handed you the peeled orange. “Eat.”  


Not feeling hungry in the slightest, you took the orange and pulled out a wedge as Brahms grabbed a second and started peeling that one too. “Can I just eat one and we see how I feel?”  


Shifting slightly, Brahms thought about it before nodding, placing the second half-peeled orange back in the bowl.  


You nibbled on the orange wedge, your fingers getting slightly sticky from the fruit. Brahms watched you intensely, pulling his sleeve down and gently patting some sweat off your forehead.  


“I had no idea you were so fussy.” You smiled up at him. Though your body was hot and you were in pain, seeing Brahms so concerned for you made you want to smile. Not to mention, all the extra blankets made you feel a bit warmer, the weight from them making you feel safe.  


Brahms scratched the back of his head, looking away slightly. “You’re always taking care of me, I want to take care of you sometimes too.”  


You breathed out in a lazy version of a chuckle, your eyes feeling heavy again even though you hadn’t finished your orange. Before you could help it, sleep took you once more.  


Brahms watched you quietly, observing your face for any trace of pain or distress, to find none, save for a little sweat and paler skin. He reached down and pulled the rest of the uneaten orange from your hand, placing it in the bowl next to you.  


He continued observing for a moment more before standing, walking off to find more blankets, more pillows, and to make you toast and oatmeal for when you woke up again.


End file.
